sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Epidote (Pokemonboy3000)
Epidote is a Semi-corrupted fusion of Lodestone and Högbomite Appearance Epidote is a Semi-corrupted fusion, she is a dark brown color with yellowish-green hair. She is a surprisingly stable for a fusion because once you get past the corrupted parts, her only extra body part are her extra ears. She wears a black tattered version of of Lodestone's outfit with more skin showing, its torn around her gemstone as well. Her hands are covered in greenish beige claws and large spiny growths. Her feet are replaced with talons, and she has a yellowish black tail with Högbomite 's gemstone at the end. She inherits Högbomite 's black leathery wings which come from her back. Her face has Högbomite 's beak where her mouth is and she has horns growing off the top of her head, leaving two holes in her hat. Personality At first Epidote was a very feral fusion, who seemed to rely completely on her instincts and lashed out violently against the crystal gems. She seems incapable of communication, but capable of rational thought, as she was able to plan traps for the crystal gems and attacked quite viciously. She is still known to chuckle like Högbomite , and seems to have some of Lodestone's organization skills and knowledge of rocks, as she is known to collect and organize rocks at the Sky Spire. When in times of pain and stress she is known to attack everything that is near her. However, she was later revealed to be a quite confused and scared fusion. Being both Lodestone's and Högbomite 's first fusions and corrupted, she is currently struggling with her self identity. She is plagued by flashbacks of both memories from Lodestone and memories from Högbomite 's original self that even Högbomite herself had forgotten. She is plagued with these and has a strong desire to learn who she is. History Shortly after Högbomite freed Lodestone from her bubble in the burning room, the two gems were surrounded by CGs. Scared of losing Lodestone again, and Lodestone's fear of being recaptured allowed the two gems to fuse into Epidote. Epidote was able to hold off the gems and flee deeper into the temple, before finally escaping through the beach house. Two months later, when Steven, Connie, and Cuprite were exploring the Sky Spire they found Epidote residing in the dome. Cuprite initially approached her with hostility, but Steven quickly realized she was scared. He calmed her down with his ukulele and put her to sleep. He was able to enter her mind where he saw the jumbled up mess that was her realm. He helped piece together some of her Högbomite 's memories, which caused some of her spikes to begin to shrink back into her body. However, this caused her pain and there was too much "noise", which forced Steven to leave. Epidote attacked, and was engaged by Cuprite and Stevonnie, who didn't really want to hurt her. She eventually flew off. After Garnet told them it was imperative that they find Lodestone before the Homeworld gems, Steven tried to track her down by connecting to her mind while he slept again. This time it worked and he was able to probe deeper into her mind and found Lodestone lost in the maze of her mind. Steven was able to help Lodestone remember who she was, and the two of them worked together to help mend Hogbomite's mind. They had much success and Hogbomite was able to fully remember her life before corruption. Steven also learned that Epidote had made herself a home on Ayer's rock. Steven, Tiger eye, Cuprite, and Amethyst traveled there to see if they could convince her to unfuse. However, Epidote attacked them after being provoked by Cuprite. She proved to be far more dangerous than before as she now had access to Lodestone's boomerang and fought smarter. She was able to overpower cuprite and amethyst before Tiger eye fought her 2 on 2. Despite the battle being close at many points Tiger was able to pull out the victory and poofed Epidote separating Lodestone and Hogbomite. Abilities Due to being a corrupted fusion she can only exhibit some of her gem abilities, although she does get unique ones stemming from her corrupted physiology (such as maintaining the long sticky tongue and wings. ) She cannot summon either her own nor Lodestone's weapon. * '''Prehensile tongue- '''She has a long sticky tongue which she can stretch out to grab things with. She can also now conduct electricity through it to shock those grabbed. * '''Attraction and Repulsion: '''She maintains Lodestone's ability to * '''Energy Orb emission: '''She can fire orbs of energy from her mouth that randomly explode with either volatile, electrical, or acidic explosions. * '''Super sight: '''She can see through the eyes of any gem that has made physical contact with her. Relationships Canon Steven At first Epidote lashed out against him and the other crystal gems while escaping from the temple. However, when they reunited Epidote was quite fearful of Steven and made sure he stood away from herself. She was able to calm down after he played his ukulele and was felt perfectly comfortable sleeping in front of him. While in her mind Steven helped her confront many of Högbomite 's old memories and comforted her through the experience, however she did attack him again after waking up. Steven is adamant in helping Epidote, even though many of the other crystal gems aren't. Stevonnie Stevonnie tried not to hurt Epidote during their battle, only blocking and avoiding her attacks, she continued to try to reach out to Epidote even when it was clear that she was feral again. Gemsona's Cuprite Cuprite carries the same hostility she has against Lodestone into this fusion, and believes they should poof and bubble her component gems away again. She also is growing frustrated with the time Steven is willing to spend to help her, while he is content with just leaving Bismuth in a bubble. Trivia * She has not unfused since her formation. * She is the first fusion in my universe to involve a corrupted gem. * She seems to enjoy music very much and can be calmed down by it. Category:A to Z Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Fusions Category:Pokemonboy3000 Category:Roleplay characters Category:Approved Characters